


gentle

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: drabble
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	gentle

Cyclonus keeps his hands light, claws carefully clear of blue plating. Whirl shivers beneath his stroking, pressing his thighs into the touch even as he twists to butt his helm against Tailgate’s stomach. Tailgate giggles and obliges, reaching to pet Whirl’s helm, focusing on his finials and helm crest, traces the poky bits around his optic casing. Whirl bleats static, overwhelmed by touch even as nonsexual as this. Cyclonus firms his motions, calming their third. Cyclonus drags his hands further down, wraps them around Whirl’s spindly ankles. The blue mech tugs idly, then relaxes. Cyclonus is honored by his trust.


End file.
